Diagnosis and treatment for cancer represent a major life-time stressor for any patient. While the diagnosis of a life-threatening illness is stressful, undergoing treatment for cancer including surgery, radiotherapy and chemotherapy result in stress to the patient. In addition, cancer treatment frequently is associated with fatigue, physical de-conditioning and metabolic abnormalities characteristic of the metabolic syndrome, leading to speculations that cancer therapy may render survivors more prone to developing metabolic syndrome and its sequelae, cardiovascular disease. In a recently conducted study we detected a high incidence of hyperlipidemia and increased body fat content, decreased aerobic performance and musculoskeletal functioning and a high frequency of parameters of psychological distress in long-term survivors of pediatric sarcoma (1, 3). Based on these data and findings, it appears desirable to devise a program that would help cancer survivors not only to improve musculoskeletal functioning and aerobic performance, as a physical exercise program would offer, but in addition relieve psychological stress and enhance the well-being of cancer survivors after completion of treatment with multimodality therapy. Tai Chi Chuan (TCC) has been used in Asian culture for centuries to improve wellness, reduce stress, and to promote healing by improving the ?flow of Qi?. While a number of studies have provided scientific support for these claims in different populations, a beneficial role for TCC in the management of cancer survivors has not been established.[unreadable] This study aims to compare in a randomized, wait-list controlled design, the efficacy of TCC to an exercise program in improving aerobic exercise capacity and endurance, reducing stress and improving Quality of Life in adult survivors of malignant solid tumors.